Só quero você
by Aline Carneiro
Summary: Vegeta volta para casa depois do torneio do poder e descobre que Bulma está insegura.


Vegeta não gostava muito de festas, e aquela festa que Bulma havia inventado para celebrar os dois meses da filha deles e o fim do torneio do poder só tinha valido realmente a pena porque ele e Kakarotto tinham terminado num combate de treinamento ótimo, que parou quando o celular do outro começou a tocar e era a mulher dele gritando que voltasse. Ele até acharia engraçado se logo atrás não tivesse ouvido a voz de Bulma gritando ao fundo "Se o Vegeta estiver com ele, mande ele voltar AGORA!".

Ele nem sequer parara na festa, deixara Bulma se livrando dos convidados e fora direto para o chuveiro, de onde saíra poucos instantes antes, usando apenas uma cueca boxer. Bulma chegara uns minutos antes e dissera que os convidados finalmente tinha ido embora, e ele agora a esperava sair do banho olhando para a sua filha, que estava adormecida no bercinho que, por enquanto, estava no quarto deles. Sorriu. Ficou imaginando como seria Bra quando ficasse mais velha. Que bom que o Universo 7 estava salvo e sua garotinha ia poder crescer e...

– Admirando a sua princesinha?

A voz de Bulma atrás dele o alegrou, embora ele não gostasse da ideia de ser flagrado numa posição tão afetuosa, mesmo por sua esposa. Ele se virou. Bulma estava usando um pijama largo, nada sensual. Mas estava cheirosa e fresca, pois tinha acabado de sair do banho.

– Ela vai dormir quanto tempo? – ele perguntou, quando a viu chegando perto do berço.

– Bem... – Bulma ajeitou a menina entre os lençóis, suavemente – quando você estava no banho eu dei de mamar a ela. Acho que daqui a umas três horas ela vai acordar chorando muito, cheia de fome.

– Três horas... – ele ponderou e a abraçou por trás – acho que dá tempo – ele sussurrou roçando os lábios na orelha dela. Bulma então pareceu petrificada, e ele parou instantaneamente.

Havia pelo menos cinco meses que os dois não iam para a cama. Ele não havia acompanhado a gravidez de Trunks, mas quando ela estava esperando Bra, houve um momento em que ela simplesmente se afastou dele, dizendo que a barriga incomodava, que estava feia, que estava pesada... e ele compreendera. E estava compreendendo, ainda. Mas não conseguia entender o que estava errado. Ficaram assim, abraçados e mudos até que ela disse:

– Deu tudo certo, não?

– Sim – ele ponderou – mas por que daria errado? Todas as festas que você faz dão certo...

– Eu estava falando do torneio.

– Ah, sim. – Ele estreitou o abraço – não gosto de pensar no que poderia acontecer se não tivesse dado certo.

– No fim o Dezessete foi um bom sujeito, pelo que você disse... e nem você nem Goku venceram. O que acho que até é bom, afinal, é essa disputa que mantém vocês do mesmo lado...

– Onde você quer chegar, Bulma?

– Se você tivesse vencido – ela disse, ignorando a pergunta dele – teria o mesmo desejo que ele? Pediria para trazer de volta todos os universos?

Ele pensou por um momento. Só havia prometido trazer de volta o Universo 6, mas, pensando bem, ele imaginou que seria um enorme desperdício e uma grande injustiça permitir que tantos universos fossem apagados se todos os lutadores haviam se empenhado até o limite naquela luta. Definitivamente, seria injusto com lutadores como Toppo, Jiren, Dispo, Katopesla, Briene e tantos outros de todos os universos...

– Eu pediria a mesma coisa. Acredito que Kakarotto também. De todos nós, provavelmente, talvez a Dezoito e certamente o Freeza poderiam pedir algo diferente. E no fim Freeza teve o que queria, afinal.

– Entendi... mas você prometeu apenas para o Universo 6... por causa dos sayajins.

– Sim mas...

– Tinha duas garotas sayajins, não? Como elas eram?

– Fortes – ele disse, pensando nas duas garotas que realmente haviam evoluído mais no torneiro até mesmo que o sayajin que o admirava, Cabba – mas eu prometi por causa do garoto. Ele parecia um pouco com o meu irmão, acho...

– Mas as garotas... elas eram, assim... jovens?

Sem entender ainda o interesse dela nas sayajins ele assentiu e ela então perguntou:

– Mas elas eram bonitas?

Só então Vegeta compreendeu onde ela queria chegar e virou-a, para que o encarasse.

– De onde veio essa bobagem? – ela baixou os olhos e ele levantou o queixo dela com os dedos suavemente, para que o encarasse. – Mas se te interessa, elas eram bem feiosas. Pelo menos se comparadas a você.

Ela sorriu, tornando a baixar os olhos dizendo, timidamente:

– Não sou mais tão jovem nem tão bonita.

– Quem te disse isso?

– O espelho. E o senhor Zuno disse que meus peitos estão caídos.

Vegeta bufou. Não podia acreditar naquilo.

– Ei, mulher... em primeiro lugar esse tal de Zuno não tem nada a ver com os seus peitos. Quem tem que saber deles sou eu. E eu também não sou mais jovem, e acho que nunca fui realmente bonito, então, não sei porque diabos você está preocupada com isso.

Bulma riu e se aconchegou a ele. Com a cabeça encostada no seu peito disse:

– Eu não me sinto mais bonita. E nem desejável. Estou horrorosa... quando acabar de amamentar Bra, meus peitos vão estar ainda mais caídos... e meu corpo não é mais o mesmo.

– Então você inventa algo para pô-los no lugar. Não é isso que você faz? Inventa coisas? Nunca houve um problema que você não conseguisse solucionar.

Ele pode senti-la rindo contra o seu peito. Aquilo o excitava. Mas ele não queria sua mulher daquele jeito, entristecida e insegura. Então, ele a obrigou a olha-lo e disse:

– Eu não posso dizer se seu corpo ainda é o mesmo. Não te vejo nua há muito tempo. Precisamente desde uns três meses antes da nossa filha nascer.

– Eu não queria que você me visse nua com aquele barrigão!

– Mas eu queria muito ter te visto nua com aquele barrigão! Aliás – ele soltou-a do abraço e sentou-se de braços cruzados na cama dos dois – eu não posso dizer se realmente mudou alguma coisa no seu corpo se eu não puder te ver nua. Tire a roupa.

– O quê? Ficou doido?

– Tire a roupa. Faça aquilo que você fazia antigamente... como se chama?

– Não posso fazer um strip tease de pijama! E eu fazia isso quando tínhamos pouco tempo de casados. E usava roupas bonitas e sensuais.

– Estou esperando. Não posso analisar criticamente seu corpo debaixo desse saco de batata que você está usando para dormir desde que a Bra nasceu.

– Vegeta...

Ele se manteve impassível, apenas encarando-a, como que esperando que ela se movesse. De repente ele apontou para uma área do quarto, distante do berço e da cama e disse:

– Ali. A iluminação é melhor. E você não vai se sentir culpada porque está perto do berço da nossa filha.

Ela andou até o lugar, insegura, e ele se acomodou melhor na cama, cruzando as pernas e levantando o queixo. Insegura, ela abriu o primeiro botão do paletó do pijama, e ele descruzou os braços e a olhou com interesse, para encoraja-la a continuar.

Bulma mordeu os lábios, insegura, mas teve de admitir que era a primeira vez desde que soubera que estava grávida que se sentia realmente excitada. Olhando para ele ela desabotoou o segundo botão e olhou desanimada para o sutiã de amamentação que usava, perguntando:

– Não quer que eu troque de roupa?

– Não precisamos perder tempo com isso. No fim, o resultado vai ser o mesmo. Não importa a roupa, contanto que você acabe sem ela.

Ela riu e desabotoou outro botão. Então parou, ainda hesitante. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e disse:

– Eu não me importo que você demore. Tenho a noite toda...

Ela então desabotoou todo o paletó e abriu-o, dizendo:

– Eu não acredito que você está vendo esse horrível sutiã de amamentar!

– Medonho. Se eu fosse você, tirava ele logo.

Ela se virou de costas e deixou cair o paletó. De repente ele disse:

– Mudei de ideia. Tire primeiro essa calça medonha. Não é possível que o que esteja embaixo dela seja pior que esse sutiã.

– Ahn, Vegeta...

– Vamos...

Ainda de costas, Bulma tirou a calça comprida e ele estranhou porque sob ela havia uma coisa enorme que definitivamente não podia ser chamada de "calcinha".

Bulma não conseguia se mover. Sentia vergonha de seu corpo, daquela horrível lingerie de compressão que ia de cima da sua cintura até suas coxas, sentia vergonha de mostrar seu corpo ao seu próprio marido. De repente ele disse:

– Você pode me explicar porque está usando... esse cinto de castidade aí?

Ela riu. Ainda de costas, disse:

– É uma bermuda de compressão. Estou usando desde o parto. Serve para colocar tudo no lugar e...

– Você está me dizendo que DORME com esse negócio aí te apertando?

– Sim. Eu usei quando o Trunks nasceu por três meses, mas como você estava longe, não viu. Isso deixou meu corpo... bonito.

– Por favor, vire-se.

Ela virou-se, constrangida. Tinha certeza que veria um olhar desgostoso nele, que ele a achava horrível com aquele figurino tão diferente do que ela costumava usar na intimidade antes deles conceberem sua filha. Não se parecia com os sutiãs e calcinhas rendados e sensuais que ela sempre usara, era tudo bege e feio... ela lentamente levantou os olhos, cheia de medo de encara-lo e por um instante ela teve muito medo de o estar perdendo.

Desejo.

Os olhos dele não viam a lingerie medonha. Não miravam no sutiã monstruoso com ganchos para abrir e fechar o bojo. Os olhos dele só viam uma coisa: ela. Era o mesmo olhar que ela flagrara muitos anos atrás, quando ainda namorava Yamcha: um olhar malicioso e sensual, que parecia despi-la com a mente. Ele estava de braços cruzados, recostado na cama. Esperando que ela reconhecesse seu olhar de desejo.

Bulma sorriu.

– Estou esperando – ele disse, acrescentando um sorriso torto à malícia do seu olhar.

Ela desabotoou o sutiã e o jogou sobre uma cadeira. Ele balançou a cabeça em aprovação e disse:

– Para mim seus peitos parecem ótimos... até um pouco maiores.

– Porque estão – ela disse – esqueceu que estou amamentando?

– Viva a amamentação, então – ele disse e completou – agora, pelo amor de todos os Deuses, livre-se de uma vez por todas dessa coisa que te aperta.

Ela abriu o fecho lateral e, lentamente, tirou a bermuda, ficando completamente nua diante dele, que se limitou a fazer um gesto com a mão, chamando-a para a cama.

Ela deu passos hesitantes e, para encoraja-la, ele foi até a beirada da cama, envolvendo sua cintura com as mãos quando ela finalmente subiu e ficou ajoelhada diante dele, Ele a deitou no seu colo e ela pôde sentir imediatamente a ereção dele ao encontro das suas costas. Lentamente ele passou os dedos pela marca vertical que o fecho da bermuda de compressão deixara ao longo da lateral de sua cintura e sussurrou no seu ouvido, carinhosamente:

– Nunca mais se torture dessa forma. Você é linda do jeito que é. E eu sempre vou te querer, sabia?

– Ah, Vegeta...

Ele a puxou para si e logo estava sobre ela, beijando sua boca, faminto e cheio de saudades. De repente, Bulma percebeu que ela mesma estava excitada, que queria muito ser amada e amar Vegeta aquela noite, beija-lo até perder o fôlego, tinha passado tanto tempo com medo dele não a querer mais que tinha esquecido, essencialmente, o quanto ela o queria. Ela o tocou por cima da cueca e ele deu um grunhido rouco antes de sussurrar no seu ouvido:

– Se você se empolgar demais com a mão aí não respondo por mim. Cinco meses é muito tempo... chega a doer.

Ele não parou de beija-la e sua mão desceu lentamente, passando pelos seios e indo repousar entre as pernas dela. Bulma gemeu de prazer quando seus dedos a abriram e buscaram dar prazer a ela, enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço e descia pelos seus ombros. De repente ele parou, olhando os seios entumescidos e cheios de leite e disse:

– Hum. Isso não me parece certo...

Ela riu. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e disse:

– É bom te ver feliz outra vez...

Ela colocou a mão por dentro do elástico da cueca dele, fazendo-o engolir em seco. O toque dela era como brasa, e ele já se sentia próximo a um limite perigoso quando ela sussurrou:

– Eu quero você dentro de mim...

Vegeta não precisou de estímulo adicional para arrancar a sua cueca e puxa-la para cima na cama. Mas ele queria dar-lhe prazer, e não tinha certeza se no seu estado de excitação não acabaria empolgado demais e sem chance de satisfazê-la, então, mergulhou o rosto entre as pernas dela, fazendo-a gemer tão alto que ele chegou a ter medo que seus gemidos acordassem a neném. Seguiu brincando com ela com sua língua, fazendo-a tremer e gemer pedindo por mais enquanto segurava os lençóis e arqueava o corpo, mostrando a ele que não era só ele que morria de saudades.

Normalmente, ele tinha orgulho de seu autocontrole e de conseguir segurar-se por muito tempo para vê-la gozar muitas vezes, mas naquele momento não podia esperar mais, então puxou-a sobre si segurando possessivamente seus quadris na posição que ela mais gostava, sentindo-a mover-se sobre ele até que se tornou insuportável a pressão do sexo dela sobre o seu e ele mesmo gozou, numa torrente libertadora e explosiva de prazer.

Logo, Bulma estava deitada sobre ele com a respiração ofegante, a cabeça apoiada no seu peito, que ela apertava contra si como se quisesse ter certeza de que ele estava ali, e não em algum lugar no espaço exterior batendo e apanhando para salvar o universo da destruição.

– Vegeta?

– Sim?

– Eu senti sua falta.

Ele sorriu e disse:

– Querer estar com você de novo me ajudou a ir até onde fui, no torneio. Nunca esqueça que para mim você e nossos filhos são tudo que importa no mundo.

Como se fosse possível, ela o abraçou mais forte. De repente, do berço veio um chorinho suave e macio.

– Ainda não se passaram três horas – Vegeta disse, levantando a cabeça e olhando para o berço. Ela já está com fome?

Bulma riu– enquanto levantava-se da cama e disse para ele:

– Não esqueça que ela é uma princesa sayajin. Deve ter herdado o apetite da raça.

Ele ficou observando enquanto ela limpava os seios com algodão e água destilada antes de pegar a filha no berço e sentar-se para amamenta-la na poltrona que colocara ao lado do berço. Vegeta ficou admirando a cena até que disse:

– Como você pôde achar que eu te acharia feia? Essa é a cena mais linda que eu já vi.

Ela sorriu para ele enquanto a neném matava sua fome e aos poucos ia ficando novamente sonolenta. Ela então a pôs para arrotar e verificou as fraldas, vendo que não precisavam ser trocadas. Logo Bra estava de novo dormindo, e ela voltou para a cama, onde ele a acomodou carinhosamente dizendo:

– Agora descanse. – Ele se abraçou a ela, que disse:

– Hum... como é bom dormir sem aquelas coisas me apertando.

– A única coisa que vai te apertar de agora em diante sou eu – ele disse abraçando-a forte e ela riu, adormecendo logo em seguida.

Vegeta ainda ficou um bom tempo olhando o rosto de sua mulher adormecida até que depositou um beijo no seu rosto e fechou os olhos, pensando que podia se orgulhar de ter lutado por tudo que amava. O príncipe dos sayajins podia dormir em paz.

Pelo menos pelas próximas três horas.

* * *

 **Nota:** Eu me perguntei bastante se essa fic estava ou não fiel ao canon assim que terminei de escrevê-la. Decididamente, não queria fazer um Vegeta fofinho demais. Mas a gente precisa lembrar que ele disse MAIS VEZES que ama a Bulma do que o Goku disse que amava a Chichi, por exemplo. Então tái, para quem queria uma história BEM ROMÂNTICA e um tanto quanto realista envolvendo o casal.

 **Nota2:** Tomei umas liberdades em relação ao tempo que passou entre o parto da Bulma e o torneio do poder para tornar as coisas mais verossímeis.


End file.
